The Lover Who's Name You Never Knew
by Greengodess09
Summary: a story about a romantic encounter.  WARNING! strong adult content.


You can't believe how bad your luck is, first you get

lost on your way for your hot date, then it rains and now to top it all off

you've been stood up. Sitting at the bar in the hotel lobby feeling sorry for

yourself thinking it will only get worse you feel a breeze against your thighs

as the hem of the little black number you bought especially for tonight billows

up. You turn to look at the door, striding across the lobby to the bar is nearly

6ft of sex on legs. Pinstripe black trousers over jet black loafers that look

like they cost more than you could save in a year, letting your gaze drift up to

the fitted cream shirt so tight it almost looks as if it might shred open with

every move as each finely toned lean muscle ripples beneath the tight fabric.

Your eyes drift further up to a mouth with lips that scream to be kissed and

eyes that could break an angels heart. As you realise your staring you also

notice that so does he, ashamed you look away, as you carefully glance back up

you realise he's walking towards you, he smiles at you, your heart skips a beat

and you have to grab the bar to keep from slipping from your stool. The stranger

pauses next to you, your hearts beating so fast your terrified it might burst

from your chest. After what feels like an eternity he speaks, his voice is so

soulful it's as if you can hear and feel it all at once, he offers you a drink,

shocked you can barely manage to murmur your thanks and accept the beautiful

strangers offer. Silently you sip your drink fully aware that he's staring at

you, before you finally manage to muster the courage to ask why he's watching

you he leans close to your ear and whispers softly in your ear '˜will you let me

take you to my room and make love to you?' stunned you remain silent, unmoving,

sweat beading on your forehead. Before you know what your saying you turn to

look into those beautiful eyes and silently nod. The stranger smiles and gently

takes your hand, his hands are so soft yet strong you feel like he could carry

you in them forever without a break, slowly he leads you down the hall, past

door after door. Suddenly he stops walking, reaches into his pocket for his key

card and opens the door. He leads you in, willingly and with no hesitation you

follow, you seem powerless against his lead. You expect him to turn on the

lights but instead he silently strides across the room and closes the blinds

shutting the room off in total darkness. You stand silently waiting for his next

move, you know you should be scared and leave but something stops you, you feel

his warm strong hand gently close around your waist and pull you towards him,

the scent of him is intoxicating, he smells feral and powerful yet sweet and

fragrant. Suddenly his lips are on yours, you expect rough deep kissing but

instead he's soft, slow, gentle. Being this close to him you feel the muscles of

his chest and arms, rippling, strong, intense. Still kissing you, more deeply

now your body begs for his touch, as if he can read your mind you feel his hands

slide lower down your body, slowly they ease across the tight fabric of your

dress covering your ass. As his hands trace lower yours are tracing the lines of

his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He gently raises the hem of your dress,

sliding it up your thighs, caressing them as he does so, gently he raises it

above your head and without a care tosses it to the floor. You want to cover

yourself wishing you had thought to put on a bra and panties before you came out

tonight but before the though has barely enough time to register he pulls you

into him, chest exposed his scent is even stronger, you feel you could breath

him in forever. He kisses you again, deeper and harder this time and you realise

you like it, his power and strength are intense and you love the feeling it

gives you. He gently runs his hands across your breasts, letting himself linger

over your nipples, gently twisting them between his fingers. Your hands are

shaking as you slowly undo his trousers, you can already feel the heat of his

package through them. As you finally get his trousers open you realise that your

not the only one who didn't bother with underwear, his full length and thickness

exposed you take him in your hand, your surprised by the feeling of it, so hard

and ready for you. Before you know it your turning round to expose your naked

ass to his throbbing hard cock. He slowly eases against your already wet pussy,

teasing you with himself, refusing to enter you, denying you the pleasure you

crave, suddenly you gasp as he slides his way into you, gently sliding himself

in and out of you. Your body trembles and you know if he didn't stop you'll cum

but he reads you, getting faster and deeper inside you he pulls you onto him,

refusing to let you move, harder and harder he pushes inside you, stars flash in

front of your eyes as you release all over his manhood, gasping for air as you

cum again and again, soaking him. Roughly he pushes you away, spinning you round

with the speed and grace of a dancer he lifts you onto him, pushing himself into

you again. While he holds you riding him he slowly makes his way to the bed,

laying you down he thrusts deep inside you, his sweat beading on his tight, hard

chest rubbing against your skin as he slides himself in and out of your soaking

pussy. You can feel his cock starting to throb and know he's getting ready to

cum, your body tingles as the heat between you builds, you feel it cumming and

let your self go as you feel his cock almost explode inside you, both of you

cumming together, his breath hot on your neck. Shuddering you lay there, pussy

soaked, bed drenched and feel like you've just made love to an angel. He slowly

dresses himself in the darkness, his scent mixed the scent of his sex is

incredible in the darkness. You feel soft lips place one more gentle kiss on

your lips and he's gone, the lover who's name you never knew.


End file.
